CCS e a Submissão dos Elementos Reescrita
by Angeliel
Summary: Descontinuada, talvez eu reescreva tudo. Versão reescrita de CCS e a Submissão dos Elementos. Prólogo e capitulo Um no ar... Próxima Atualização: 15102004
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

_Comentários da Autora: _Foi super fácil escrever esse prólogo... mas eu não tinha idéia de que se tornaria o prólogo dessa fic.. Bom, espero que gostem... ela se passa no capítulo que o Eriol vai embora.. bem na hora em que a Tomoyo olha pra carteira que ele antes ocupava...

* * *

Ele não iria mais voltar. Aquilo mexeu demais com ela... Sentiu que as lágrimas queriam cair, mas se controlou. Não... ela sabia que ele teria que voltar... devia haver algo que pudesse trazê-lo de volta.

Mas por que pensava daquela forma? Por que doía tanto?

Ah não! Não podia ser... Ou podia?

Começara a amá-lo e não havia se dado conta. De acordo com a situação... Era óbvio... Ela o amava com todo seu ser. E sempre pensava que havia de amar outra pessoa, mas e agora... o que fazer?

Não poderia evitar sua partida.

Então teria de sofrer calada... Vendo todos os seus amigos sendo felizes e ela absolutamente só... apenas esperando que ele voltasse... Mas isso seria ridículo!

"Mesmo que ele volte não vai ser por sua causa", ela pensou por fim.

Olhou mais uma vez para aquela carteira vazia atras da sua própria... e jurou que nunca ninguém tomaria aquele lugar....

Ela, Daidouji Tomoyo, esperaria por ele... mesmo que ele não voltasse. Mas eles eram iguais... Ela e Hiiragizawa Eriol. Eram iguais e isso já a fazia feliz. Ela seria feliz.... sabia disso...

Enfim... sorriu....


	2. Por culpa da chuva

Antes de mais nada, gostaria de dizer que, depois de muito tempo, eu resolvi revisar e reescrever essa fic porque achei a escrita muito infantil e faltosa, existem muitas falhas e se eu não as completar o final vai ficar estranho e sem nexo, portanto, obrigada a todos que tema a paciência de ler as porcarias que eu escrevo...  
Comentários da autora que adora se meter...: Bom... estamos quatro anos depois da carta selada... apesar de me utilizar de alguns fatos do mangá a historia é toda sobre o ANIME... Portanto não venha me dizer que o Eriol e a Kaho estão de caso que eu juro que mando uma maldição... Praga de bruxa pega.. hein... 

Ah.. toda vez que eu for me intrometer vai estar entre parênteses...

Deixemos de enrolar e vamos logo à fic...

* * *

Capitulo Um

**Primeiro contato: chuva.**

Após Sakura sair do quarto, Kero sentou na cama e começou a arrumá-la. Enquanto dobrava a camisola de sua dona, ele sentiu uma presença estranha. Voou rapidamente até a janela e observou uma pequena menina de aproximadamente quatro anos passando do outro lado da calçada. Descartou a possibilidade de haver algo de errado e resolveu voltar ao seu posto, suspirou:

_Kerberos, você anda querendo confusão?_

Do outro lado da rua, uma menina de olhos azuis e cabelos negros parava.

_Ele vai voltar a ser meu, eu sei disso. Ela me paga! Não importa quanto tempo, ele é meu e nunca me esqueceu..._

Voltando a andar, a menina balançava as pequenas mãos, de onde, milagrosamente, pingavam grossas gotas de água.

* * *

Chegando ao Colégio Seijyo Secundário, Sakura colocou a mochila na mesa e cumprimentou Tomoyo que, como nas séries primárias, sentava-se ao seu lado. Virou-se para a porta da sala onde entravam Shaoran e Meiling. Abriu um grande sorriso ao ver o namorado e a amiga. Tomoyo, perceptivelmente triste, baixou a cabeça abrindo o caderno de cabeça para baixo. Ela realmente havia mudado, antes a menina sorridente e alegre, agora cabisbaixa e sem o costumeiro brilho nos olhos.

_Bom dia Tomoyo..._ disse Meiling notando a reação da amiga.

_Bom dia_ respondeu ela, forçando um sorriso.

Enquanto via Meiling seguir para seu lugar, logo à frente de Tomoyo (que não havia permitido que ela se sentasse atrás), Sakura perguntou ingenuamente:

_Quando é que Chang chega de Hong Kong?_

_Semana que vem. Mas ele não vem estudar conosco_ disse soltando um muxoxo.

_Mas pelo menos você vai ter ele perto de você.. Pelo menos você tem_

_ALGUÉM..._ falou Tomoyo surpreendendo a todos.

_Tomoyo.. tem alguma coisa te incomodando?_ perguntou Sakura sem obter resposta pois o professor acabava de entrar e tiveram que se calar.

_Bom dia turma, abram na página..._ O professor começava a aula

Mas Tomoyo não estava mais ouvindo, seus pensamentos estavam longe, em muito tempo atrás, quando tudo era perfeito, Sakura era sua melhor amiga e Shaoran ainda não havia aparecido. Não que ela não gostasse dele... gostava sim, era um amigo querido, mas tudo havia mudado, desde a abertura do livro de Clow... Por falar em Clow, Eriol já não mandava e-mails fazia bastante tempo, o que poderia ter acontecido? E agora, todos os seus amigos tinham alguém com quem ocupar seus dias e sair com eles só serviria para pô-los desconfortáveis. Ela sentia falta da atenção, do carinho, dos dias saudosos em que eles passavam em qualquer lugar apenas conversando e aproveitando a amizade, mas tudo aquilo era passado e ela agora estava ali apenas para impedir os amigos de terem privacidade....

* * *

Nada ocorreu durante aquela semana, ao menos até sábado, quando começou a cair uma chuva magicamente estranha. Shaoran resolveu ligar para a namorada, esperou que ela atendesse e disse, sem rodeios, eles entendiam apenas os mínimos detalhes:

_Aonde?_

_Em meia hora no Parque Pingüim..._

Meia hora passada, Sakura vestia mais uma roupa desenhada por Tomoyo. Sentiu falta da amiga, mas não podia arriscá-la mais, não depois de tudo que já havia sofrido.

_Acho que foi pelo mesmo motivo pelo qual eu não chamei a Meiling, achei arriscado demais... a presença é forte, não acha?_ ela afirmou com a cabeça. _Onde foram Kerberos e Yue? Achei que eles estariam aqui com você..._

_Pedi a eles que verificassem as redondezas do parque..._

_Vamos também?_

_Sim...Vamos_. respondeu ela, anormalmente séria.

* * *

Estava andando já havia algum tempo e não pretendia parar. Pensava seriamente em deixar aquela presença passar, mas não, era forte demais. Precisava ajudar, mesmo que nas sombras. Pensando assim, chegou ao ponto da presença. Parou. Sentiu que alguém se aproximava e tratou de se esconder nas sombras das árvores. Tentou ocultar sua aura e reparou duas criaturas que rondavam o local: Kerberos e Yue. Provavelmente havia se descuidado e eles a seguiram, pensando ser outra pessoa. Se quisesse ajudar teria que arrumar uma boa desculpa se descobrissem que estava ali.

Com algum tempo pensando e se esforçando para manter seu poder desapercebido, não ouviu a fera que se aproximava. Quando se deu conta, era tarde, o guardião avançou e deu o bote.

* * *

_Spinel-sun encontrou alguma coisa..._ disse, calmamente, Eriol à Ruby Moon.

De repente, um vulto apareceu correndo em direção ao mago.

_Eriol, desculpe, eu pensei que fosse Madoushi, eu não pensei..._ disse Spinel deixando cair nas mãos de Eriol um embolado envolto em uma capa negra molhada pela densa chuva.

_Tomoyo?_

* * *

_É engraçado, de repente a energia sumiu, não consigo sentir em lugar nenhum, e a chuva passou do mesmo jeito. Não é Shaoran?_

_Como?_

_Você estava prestando atenção?_

_Sim... Desculpe, na verdade não.._ Shaoran respondeu distante, caminhando em direção a um brilho tênue perto de alguns arbustos.

_Sakura, veja isso..._

_O que?_ então ele mostrou o objeto encontrado à ela...

_Parece com a que eu dei para Tomoyo no Natal passado..._

_E é... Observe, você mandou gravar o nome na pulseira não?_

_Sim, mas..._ Shaoran virou a pulseira e se deparou com o nome _Daidouji Tomoyo _atrás da placa que pendia no centro, a pulseira estava arrebentada.

_Como isso veio parar aqui?_ perguntava Sakura guardando a pulseira no vestido molhado.

_Agora isso não tem muita importância, o que temos que fazer é ir para casa, trocar de roupas e esperar o próximo sinal._

_É, vamos, acho que por hoje já chega..._

_Eu te levo..._ Eles sorriram, iriam, enfim, aproveitar o sábado juntos...

* * *

_Por que ela haveria de estar lá?_ divagava o jovem mago.

_Você não tinha certeza que só estariam Sakura e Shaoran? _dizia Nakuro.

_Acalme-se Nakuro, será que você não sente uma energia diferente?_

_Sim, mas não é aquela energia? Eu sei que nunca esteve com ela, mas sei diferenciar os elementos..._

_Pelo que vejo não sabe... Essa é a energia da Terra, e vem dela._ disse ele apontando para Tomoyo. Eriol, calmamente, observava a menina inconsciente que estava deitada na cama de hóspedes.

* * *

Vozes distantes falavam sobre energia, poderes, algumas coisas perdidas. Sua cabeça doía e ela podia sentir que alguma coisa gelada fôra posta em sua testa. Com dificuldade, levantou a mão direita e retirou uma toalha molhada da fronte, se sentia mole e cansada. Uma voz que ela conhecia, não lembrava de onde, lhe falou:

_Calma, você está fraca, acho que pegou um belo resfriado._

_Onde estou?_ perguntou Tomoyo, abrindo os olhos lentamente.

_Na casa de Clow_ respondeu outra voz com um sotaque levemente puxado.

_Quem me atacou?_ perguntou, tonta, ainda não reconhecendo o rapaz de olhos azul petróleo e cabelos negros que lhe falou.

_Spinel-sun, acho que você já o conhece!?_

_Eriol?_ perguntou a menina ainda atordoada.

_E quem mais você acha que ocultaria seu poder tanto tempo e o controlaria a ponto de te reconhecer?_ disse rudemente Spinel.

_Como assim?_

_Não seja rude, ela não está se sentindo bem_ disse o rapaz, sempre sorridente, voltando-se em seguida para Tomoyo que se sentava, já mais desperta.

_Não estou sendo rude_, e apontando Tomoyo que observava a discussão _só acho que ela deveria ser mais agradecida ao senhor._

_Ela não precisa se não quiser_ disse Eriol firmemente e continuou agora, _se me dão licença, eu gostaria de conversar com ela... à sós..._

Sem mais dizer, Suppy e Nakuro saíram do quarto e fecharam a porta suavemente.

_Sem ouvir atrás da porta Akizuki Nakuro!_

Tomoyo ainda pôde ouvir a forma falsa da guardiã de Eriol resmungando pelo corredor e Suppy exclamando a altos brados "Eu avisei..."

_Bem que agora você podia me contar como tudo isso começou, não?_

_Foi tudo depois da carta selada. Logo após eu e Meiling termos voltado do efeito da carta. Ela perguntou onde eles estavam e eu, automaticamente, apontei para o parque. E qual não foi minha surpresa ao constatar que realmente eles estavam lá!_ Eriol ouvia tudo com calma e observava cada reação da menina que parecia desabafar _Após a volta de Shaoran e Meiling a Hong Kong, Sakura ficou abatida e eu nem precisei ocultar meu poder dela, mas sim do Li, ele percebeu e quis voltar e averiguar, mas eu aprendi a me controlar. disse ela estranhamente satisfeita E desde então eu venho ajudando a Sakura sempre que ela precisa. Ano passado no inicio do semestre, o Shaoran voltou e eles começaram a namorar. A Sakura estava realmente feliz e eu me afastei, sempre com uma desculpa diferente. Não precisava mais dos telefonemas dela e por isso ela não ligou mais, acha que está me protegendo. Admiro a apreensão dela, mas eu não podia deixar as coisas correrem como se eu não estivesse sentindo. Eu precisava ajudar, agora que eu tinha como._

_Mas o que aconteceu de tão sério?_ perguntou, finalmente, o jovem mago.

_Algumas energias estranhas. No mês passado a carta da água se rebelou e deu bastante trabalho. Acho que até hoje a Sakura deve se pergunta o que aconteceu para que a carta voltasse a ficar mansa... Eu tive que ajudar, ela usou muitas cartas.._

_E o Shaoran?_

_Ele havia sido dominado pela carta..._

_Ainda não entendi o porquê, não fui eu quem controlou a carta, então ela já estava na ativa. Preciso achá-la, ou ela vai achar a garota antes de mim... eu não quero isso._ Eriol divagava em seus pensamentos e foi tirado do transe por Tomoyo que o olhava apreensiva.

_Quem é essa garota?_

_Bem, há quatro anos Sakura enfrentou uma mulher que procurava por Clow, não?_ ela apenas afirmou _Bem, ela reencarnou, assim como eu_.

_Mas, ela está procurando por você?_

_Não, está procurando por uma outra aluna que Clow teve, uma outra maga, que foi namorada dele._

_Você quer dizer, sua namorada?_

_Mais ou menos, eu nunca vou ser o antigo Clow, eu posso ter sido ele, mas não sou mais..._

_Entendo..._

_Tomoyo, me diga uma coisa... você sentiu mais alguma energia além da de vocês?_

_Sim, uma muito forte... não era a sua?_

_Não, eu ocultei minha energia para fazer surpresa para Sakura, por isso não te avisei que vinha, fora que precisava investigar..._ Eriol sorrindo terminou _e vim porque estava com saudades de vocês..._

_Nós também estávamos_ o semblante sério de Tomoyo se desfez e ela abriu o mais lindo sorriso.

_Que bom que já está melhor, eu tive que deixar você inconsciente, não consegui tirar sua febre, e achei isso estranho. Como se sente?_

_Estou bem, acho que foi só a chuva, mas já posso voltar para casa... minha mãe deve estar preocupada, deixei um bilhete que voltava logo._

_Tudo bem, mas.. posso te acompanhar?_

_Claro, não acho prudente minhas guarda-costas me pegarem na sua casa... Seria um tanto quanto constrangedor..._

_Então se apronte..._disse Eriol sorridente _Há ainda algumas coisas que eu quero que você me conte, mas podemos deixar isso para mais tarde..._

Tomoyo sorriu, feliz, ele estava novamente ao alcance de seus olhos, talvez não de seu coração, mas ali, ela se sentia mais protegida, mais aquecida, seu coração não se apertava ao sorrir e pensar na felicidade alheia.

* * *

* * *

Bom, capítulo reescrito, faltam três... Espero que eu consiga fazer isso ainda nesse fim de semana, e publicar um novo capitulo na semana seguinte, não falta muito pra fic acabarouve-se uma festa significativa do outro lado da tela ¬¬ Okay..

Vou começar a escrever aos poucos minhas fics pra ver se eu termino logo, ando meio sem ânimo pra escrever pelo simples motivo que digitar é muito chato, queria eu um programa de digitação pr voz, facilitaria muito a minha vida e vocês teriam todas as minhas fics atualizadas em pouco mais de um mês muitas delas concluídas.. affe.. bom, eu vou indo... a todos os poucos que tiveram coragem de reler, deixem reviws que me farão muito feliz...

Bjinhos

Rach – 14/10/2004


End file.
